a. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains generally to fishing lures and other devices such as flashers, dodgers, and trolling rigs, and specifically to fishing lure accessories that are coupled with fishing lures for the purpose of enhancing fish-attracting oscillation.
b. Description of the Background
Fishing lures are made in a myriad of shapes, sizes, weights, colors, functions, materials, and types to attract fish and, individually, are generally confined and dependent upon specific means to simulate the swimming motions of real fish: various weight placement in their bodies; or water deflecting blades positioned in the front to resist water causing the lure to wobble; or unique body design to enhance a swimming effect.
Spinnerbait-type and buzzbait lures have a rotatable blade for flash and vibration and a skirted hook. Jigs have a weighted front portion and soft plastic members covering the hook. Spoons have unique shapes to enable a fish-attracting wobble. Swimbaits generally have a swimming motion resembling a minnow and are made of soft or hard plastic, or wood. Dodgers and flashers made of plastic or metal are designed for trolling rigs to provide flash and motion transference to other lures. In-line spinner-type lures have a trailing minnow body, skirts or hair and a leading, frontal metal spinning blade.
Soft plastic worms, minnows, crawfish, and a variety of other shapes and sizes can be combined with different but limited lure types, and components such as spinning blades and propellers are interchangeable across lure types.
In addition to the physical limitations of current lure design, another shortcoming to lure design is identified, specifically in lures possessing motion-activating devices disposed in the frontal portion of lures, particularly in minnow plugs, crankbaits, swimbaits, and in-line spinners. In the current art, the predominant frontal motion activators of lures are deflective lips and blades, or flat leading portions of lures; this is the direct opposite end from which real minnows derive their swimming motion. In order for a buoyant plug or crankbait to swim and dive, it must have means to deflect water from the front of the body. The problem with attaching a deflector lip on the trailing end of a plug or crankbait is that it is difficult to make the lure dive, due in part, to the angle of the line. Without resistance up front, the lure is oriented on an angle with the nose up and the tail down and thus, inhibiting a desirable presentation that simulates a real minnow. Therefore, it would be an improvement to apply a new design to the tail end that allows a lure to swim with its nose downwardly disposed and swim with its tail.
Another issue with plugs and crankbaits is the delicate construction of the lures regarding weight alignment and distribution. As those skilled in the art would appreciate, these lures are finely tuned with respect to the weight distribution and tail ends of the lures. Even though a real minnow swims with its tail, it's worthy to emphasize that relatively few, if any, have succeeded in creating hardbaits that derive their action from a tailpiece.
Not only does the current art fall short in disclosing hardbaits having motion-activating, non-rotating blades mounted on their tail ends, none has been found to disclose a tailpiece that imparts an up and down oscillation resembling that of a dying minnow lying on its side. It is well known in the sportfishing industry that a wounded and dying minnow is easy prey for a predator fish. Fishermen, through the years, have struggled to provide a hardbait with the coveted up and down action of a dying minnow. In turn, many lures over the years have been introduced, attempting to emulate that particular action, but have realized very little success.
Insofar as the current art is able, it has not disclosed a commercially viable or suitable plug, crankbait, or jig with the versatility to swim with a tailpiece that can be adjusted to produce either a side to side or an up and down oscillation. Further, it has not disclosed a deflector-type lure device that can be attached to most lure types in a vertical or horizontal orientation. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide more versatility to a lure by attaching a device for a particular presentation rather than purchasing a different lure.
In the related background art, specifically to the art that incorporates various types of pivoting blades, disks, and vanes, a few shortcomings have been identified. Most of these lures with blade/disk-type devices place their piece on the leading end of the lure. Thus, there is no substantial differentiation between the actions of these lures and the standard motion-activators found on conventional plugs and crankbaits. Further, these blades and disks are disposed with a concave surface facing the water flow when pulled through the water. Although a substantial amount of resistance creates an action on these lures, the disposition of such pieces do not allow for a stable swimming posture of the lure wherein the lure will roll on its side, or it will not swim at a consistent depth.
Additionally, most of the related art with disk-type pivotal, non-rotating motion activators employ a connection to the center of the piece which restricts the natural movements of which lures are designed to simulate. A trailing blade having connections at both the blade's ends and a convexed central portion freely pivoting against water flow would be more practical and provide for a smoother and natural motion.
Appearance of a lure plays a large part in its commercial success. A design that has a more natural resemblance to live bait is more favorable to fishermen than unnatural designs. Lures with bulky, unnatural-looking metal or plastic disks attached to the head, middle, or tail portion do not resemble any aquatic creatures insofar as gamefish are able and likely to eat.
Most of the prior art motion devices are integral to a lure and are not interchangeable with other lure types, nor are they designed to do so. Others are superfluous in design and construction resulting in relatively complex mechanisms, and thus, contributing to higher material, labor, and manufacturing costs.
Accordingly, as recognized by the present inventor, there is a need for a lure accessory that provides alternative motions to multiple lure types whereby the accessory can be placed in multiple positions on lures to minimize the limitations inherent in fishing lures of the prior art. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a single, mechanical lure accessory which combines substantially all of the desirable benefits fragmentally found in the multitude of products designed to attract fish. Such benefits include: versatility of function and application to multiple lure types; aesthetical appeal to both fisherman and fish; practicality in application; simplicity in concept, design, and construction; simulative function; and inexpensive manufacturing.
As such, the present invention substantially departs from the customary functional, utilitarian, structural, and limiting designs found in the prior art. At the same time, the present invention allows existing lures to favorably exceed their restrictions and limitations.